The Wedding Planner
by lphendersons
Summary: Tina Cohen-Chang finds herself planning her best friend's wedding. Not knowing that she will find an old love that would last forever.
1. Returning To Roots

_**My first fic, so be easy on me. This is a multi- chapter story so … yeah. And a MILLION THANKS TO YOURDORKALWAYS FOR EDITING THIS. My story would suck without you. Hahahaha. **_

"You're getting married?"

"I am. Now, would you lower your voice a bit?" Mercedes whined. Tina's high-pitched squeal took her aback, especially over a telephone line. Voices are much more fragile then.

"I just can't believe it!" Tina replied with amusement. She is very happy.

"You better get over it. Since I'm picking you as my wedding planner and all." Her growing smile could be easily perceived.

"I figured that."

"Good. Think you can?"

"Sure," she grinned. Only for my best friend. Who's the lucky guy anyway?"

"Guess."

"Do I know this person?"

"Yes."

Tina raised her eyebrows realizing just who the groom was."That's easy. Sam."

"Since when did you start getting good at this kind of things? You were not the kind. I never knew you would become a wedding planner."

"Things change, Cedes." She sounded kinda irritated.

"Whatever. Wanna meet up tomorrow? Mercedes changed the topic.

"9 AM sharp. Bye!"

"Wait. Hold up. Do I get this with a discount?"

"A big discount. See you."

Tina ended the call with a sigh. She was living in Lima after years of schooling. After much effort and perseverance, it all paid off seeing as she was now a very successful wedding planner. Still, she never really knew why she settled back there after she earned her career. Something was just pulling her back there. She had many issues at first, and then started her business. She became popular quickly and made a great living.

Her office looked beautiful in the late afternoon. She started cleaning up for the day. As she was fixing her cluttered table, she crossed paths with a stack of photos. Pictures of happy couples and their weddings. But there was one picture that caught her attention.

It was kind of faded and all but the faces could be easily recognized. It was their nationals' picture. Finn held Rachel's hand tightly, Puck did his signature badass look, Santana and Brittany were laughing, Lauren was just standing with a glorious face, Quinn was sitting on Artie's lap, and Mercedes was hugging Sam. And where is she?

Well, she was carried, bridal-style, by a cute, tall and hunky Asian guy. Memories came flooding back**.** **.** She was staring and -

"Are you okay, Miss Cohen-Chang?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah. You can go home now. Just clean up my schedule a little bit." Tina answered.

"Thank you. Is that a picture?" Her somewhat nosy and tall assistanttook a look and scrounged it immediately.

"Yeah. It's a picture of me and the glee club."

"Oh, the glorious glee club of William McKinley High School." Sharmaine praised and wooed. She chuckled. After finishing her duties for the day that regularly consisted of contacting, calling, and negotiating, she headed for her house immediately. She took a quick shower then ate dinner. She was ready for sleep. She just wanted to end the day. Climbing up to her bed, the image just hit her mind again. She couldn't forget. She laid down with her favorite fluffy pillows but still, she tossed and turned, the thoughts overwhelming her. About them. About him.

_Why did we broke up on the first place?_

The question repeated.

_**Dun dun dun! Like it? Hate it? Please review! Please don't be afraid to put corrections or message me anything. I don't bite.**_


	2. Meeting Mike Again

**To all my readers, thank you soooooo much for for the alerts, reviews and faves. I appreciate it. I'm very sorry if I kept you waiting for almost a month. School life. But I can't promise that I will post the next chapter in the next 2 weeks. I have very hectic schedule and exams. Thanks again to YOURDORKALWAYS for editing this! You are very supportive. :DDDDD Hope you enjoy!**

The sun was gazing on the house of Miss Cohen-Chang, her hair scrunched in knotsfrom last night's not-so-good sleep. Still, the question bugged her. She tossed, turned, stared, and after hours of groaning about the certain subject, she restlessly drifted off to sleep. After fixing her bed with the blue-green, fluffy pillows and beige sheets, straightening her wrinkled pajamas, she scrounged her rabbit bed slippers bringing her downstairs. She had a lunch-date at one in the afternoon, yet it was 12:25 and she continued to take her sweet time. With that said, Tina was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a sparkled tank top with a black blazer drawn over her shoulders, high heels, and a few squishes of her perfume with fifteen minutes to spare, ironically.

After swerving and steering in the busy streets of Lima, she received a message on her phone.

"Ready?"

She gladly texted back.

"Be there in five minutes."

After the five minutes she had promised, she found a way to make it on time, despite the burgeoning heavy traffic.

"Cedes!" She shouted, loud enough to get the attention of strangers calmly eating and chattering.

"Tina!"

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." She properly sat on the nice and soft couch of the casual restaurant.

"I'm good. Really happy, I suppose."

"So, let's get started?" Tina suggested professionally, still in work-mode despite the obvious difference with her client. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Maybe later. Sam is coming too."

"I can live with that."

Moments of cheerful chatting with giggling and innocent teasing minutes into conversation her shoulders laid relaxed, and her posture less tense. Oddly enough, she expected her and Mercedes' reunion to be one with an awkward smile and chuckle whenever they'd run out of things to say but it was far from it. It's been a while since they've spoken, but it felt like before. It was relieving. They felt like teenagers again.

In the midst of prohibited talk about Tina's love life, a familiar looking car parking along the south side premises caught her eye.

"Is that his car?" She pointed out the red vehicle with curiosity, shifting from left to right.

"Yeah. He said that he's bringing someone too," sipped her black coffee.

"Who?" She uncomfortably sat in her chair, eager to know who it was.

The boys walked through the doors, one laughing while the other one still in the middle of cracking a joke. They saw the women and –

"Tina?"

"Mike?" She blinked her brown eyes in amusement, slowly but surely getting up from her seat.

Mike said no words after that. In seconds, he quickly pulled her tight in a squeeze. It was just a formality hug. But it isn't for formality now. Tina didn't protest. She held him just as tight, if not tighter. She was sure her heart was beating so frivolously it was seconds away from jumping out of her chest. She inhaled his scent lovingly. At the same time, she didn't want to let it be known just how comfortable she was with his warmth. His face glowed with affection. As the hug deepened, she pulled away first. They both shared goofy smiles until noticing the soon-to-be-married couple's intent stares.

"Just got carried away." Mike apologized glancing at Tina who was slightly preoccupied and gushing quietly with words formed in her lips, though not falling out.

"Should we start?" Sam asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I really think we should. "She pulled out a book of pictures and settled down.

Discussing the wedding took forever. Of course, Mike and Tina shared stolen glances with each other which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde groom and the bride.

"So, I was saying a few minutes ago, you're gonna be Sam's best man," Mercedes shared.

"He told me before we came here."

"Oh, got cha. Well I guess that's it for today. Can't take all the wedding fuzz today. " Mercedes stood, sighing heavily from exhaustion of all the talking.

"Yeah. Smell you later guys," Sam waved goodbye, laying his left hand on Mercedes' shoulder.

The couple departed and they were left, standing frozen, with a trail of indescribable feeling of their unexpected meeting.

_Please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me, s_he pleaded hard in the back her mind although it would be more than a little rude if he _didn't _talk to her.

He walked closer to her. Turning on her heel, she tried to make a run for it until a hand reached for her shoulder.

_Oh dear God. _It was inevitable.

"Hey."

"Hi." She replied shyly, facing him.

"It's been a very long time," a shy grin showing.

"Yeah.."

"So, You wanna get together sometime? Catch up? I'm always free." He just wanted to get straight to the point evidently, without the sweet talk

"Okay." She swore her head was having a party for the fact that they were even speaking, but it also felt like a down-right funeral since she gave up on her "strategy" so easily. There was something she that was so impossible for her to not want. Getting back to the present, she smiled at him. And not before long, they quickly exchanged numbers and locked each others' digits in their phones.

They were supposed to go home after Sam and Mercedes. They were _supposed_ to. But their little talk evolved into something a little more. They lounged in their same chairs for two hours longer, completely chatting about random things that came crawling in their heads. The awkward silence was never sustained. They felt close again.

"Did you know they say that -"

Tina interrupted. "Darn it. It's almost night. I have more things to do. Guess I gotta go."

"It is?" acting as if surprised.

"Bye."

"I can take you home, if you don't mind."

"Sorry. I brought my car. Thanks anyway," smiling courteously.

"No worries here." He sounded disappointed, or maybe that was just her wishful thinking.

"See you around."

_Why? Why did you let this happen to yourself Tina_**?**

Her plan was ruined. She promised that she would never see or have any connection to Mike Chang ever in her adulthood life. But there she was, comfortably chatting and teasing him like nothing ever happened. Her brain came up with a million questions, observations and pep-talks. _Should I see him again? Should I walk away? Should get back? Say sorry?_

"Stop!" She shouted at herself, sitting in the front yard of her deserted home. She wanted to bang her head up on the wall. She wanted to get her hands on a hammer and smash all her belongings, even the precious one. She wanted to let it all out, but if she did she destroy her living space for good.

_No. No. Don't let thoughts come up over your head Tina. Stay focused. You're just planning a wedding for your best friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. This will end. It won't stay forever, _trying to convince herself.

She breathed in and out then prepped for other businesses.

"I can do this. It's not gonna happen again," vowing hard, using all her will-power to believe it herself. "I won't let it."

**Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Corrections? Please message me or review my chapter! :D**

**-Gale**


	3. Getting Comfortable?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to get uploaded. But don't fret! I won't go on a very long hiatus again like I did the last time. I'm on summer vacation, so I will have plenty of time to write and continue this story. Unfortunately, I don't know if I am going to have this story edited anymore. I had problems with my previous one, so I think I'm kind of going solo. Oh and more drama to come for my readers. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. Lots of hugs! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! **

Mike never expected to see Tina in that situation. It was just so unrealistic to see her past love in the moment. It's like a trick that destiny wanted him to play. Since he was the one to make the first move, he can't be a coward now. He needed more meetings and conversations with her. More time. More connection. He wanted her.

"Am I a little too fast_?"_ he talked aloud to himself in front of the mirror in his bathroom, very concerned about it. Yes, he does know that he sounded like a total wimp, but his dilemma is an exception and he thought that it is worth to make him sound a teenage girl. He probably over reacted right, but he just doesn't want to be pushy or some sort of that people. He's still not sure of some feelings, but he's sure that he wanted to keep in touch with her for now. He doesn't want to drift away.

Before his anxiety goes over his limits, he decided to do things that would make him a bit chilled. He walked away slowly from his bathroom got downstairs. After he drank a glass of wine, munched on few snacks out of his fridge and watched stars shine outside, he slightly forgot his problem and returned to his old self. Dressed in his blue pajamas, he crawled to his bed softly and fixed his bed. He laid his head on the pillows and suddenly –

Something hit his head. Hard. He lifted up his pillow and maneuvered himself, only to snap him into the reality that he had her number hours ago. He quickly grabbed his phone and started punching keys to text her. If things wanted to go like this, who was he to stop it? He pretty much liked everything.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. <em>Tina's text message alert disturbed her quick, comfy nap. She let out a sound of frustration. She rubbed her small eyes slowly and grabbed her cell around her cluttered desk.

"Who could it be? It's already late." She thought. She was annoyed.

"_Hey Tee, you asleep?" _She read his message from her phone with a raised eyebrow. She's surprised that Mike texted her. Her eyes widened after realizing the fact that she exchanged numbers with him after the meeting with Sam and Mercedes. She remembered all the deliberation about him a while ago.

_No Tina. Don't text him back. Remember your promise. You made a vow, right? No. No. No. _She tried to sustain her self-control, used all her strength and might not to break it again, but she bit her lip, tossed all that worries away and started to push buttons at her phone. Mike Chang was damn irresistible.

He immediately got up from his former lazy about-to-sleep position and checked his phone after it vibrated. He smiled goofily when he read her message. He always got giddy when it comes to her.

"_nope. not even sleepy." _ She knew that it was pretty lie, well, because she napped but hell, she doesn't care anyways. If it meant a full night of playful texts from him, sleep is already useless. She just pushed send.

"_really? cause when i texted you, it sounded like you were about to sleep ;)" _He teased her intentionally. It really got him going. Bedtime is totally forgotten.

_How did this guy knew?_ She was amazed by Mike's wild guess.

"_no. i'm not. :p " _She kicked back.

"_oh fine. you win. anything new, the asian wedding planner?" _He started a new topic.

"_still stressed for prepping up the wedding. many, many things to do." _She vented.

"_no, tina. i want to know more about you back in the years. i'm pumped up for the wedding, though."_He corrected.

_About me. Yeah. Me… _

* * *

><p>Tina fell silent in her room. She sat down on the floor. She curled her body. She felt plain emptiness. Memories came flooding back to her again. Cries, painful times, hardships. She got emotional and so overwhelmed. It was all scrambled up in her mind. Words didn't fall out of her mouth. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She can't sum up all of her thoughts now. Everything is just messed up. Unorganized. Imperfect. She softly sobbed alone. She was so fragile and vulnerable. She stopped crying and started to hiccup. After minutes, she crawled back into her bed. She picked her phone up from the floor. She didn't reply anymore, she just fell asleep while staring at the message.<p>

_You don't know how I managed to carry on in the past, Mike. You don't have any clue._

* * *

><p><em>Why did she stop? Did I do something wrong? Maybe something idiotic? <em>Mike questioned himself the next morning. He recalled every single letter he had sent and tried to see every angle of it but he just couldn't see any offensive thing in there. He just woke up and sat on the couch, as usual.

"Maybe she dozed off." He blurted out while drinking his coffee, trying to be optimistic. He is completely perplexed with the encounter. He is happy because Tina didn't ignore him like a ghost wandering beside her but he's also worried that he might have been too quick on her. He knew that she grew up into a woman (and a beautiful one), but he thought that maybe she's still emotionally unstable sometimes.

_Stop worrying, Chang. You have other things to do. Take that all aside first and get your lazy ass off to do something productive, _Mike convinced his self. He continued to sip his drink with his silly-looking bunny slippers.

* * *

><p>Let's face it. Mike Chang could cook. He can make food. Delicious and scrumptious ones. He was in the middle of chopping carrots and cabbages for his mouth-watering soup then –<p>

"Sam?" He ran to the phone quickly to answer it.

"Yeah. So, you ready for fitting for today?" Sam sounded a bit jumpy.

_Damn. I totally forgot about that. "_Uh, I'm making food now. Maybe eat first?" Mike suggested.

"Oh, what contest are you joining, man? Top Chef?" Sam snickered.

_I knew that joke would come. _"Funny, dude. Real funny. Is fitting rescheduled?" He tried to manipulate the talk.

"No. We'll do that this afternoon. Bye now. Eat your dish, chef."

"I'll do. What time anyway?" He scoffed.

"2 pm. Sharp."

"Bye." He hung up the phone back. He sighed heavily.

_I don't get it. I know happiness of marrying the love of your life and all but isn't he a bit eager than the bride? _He was puzzled.

* * *

><p>Dozens of racks passed his vision, but he still hasn't found the right suit for him. He fancied many tuxedoes, but wasn't sure of what he liked the most. He was frustrated at picking and waiting. He glanced left to right, and tried to find anything that could entertain him. He sat down on the red sofa and waited for Sam to leave the dressing room.<p>

"This guy is taking too much time on just putting two pieces of clothing." He cursed under his breath.

"Hey." Tina greeted shyly, while she looked down at her feet.

"Oh. Hi." He approached nicely. "Sit down?"

"Yeah. What's with the long face? I saw you kinda frowning a while ago while Sam and I were discussing with the seamstress about measurements." She sat next to him.

"Ah. About that. I was waiting for him. I did nothing so I was bored." He explained facing her delicate face. They were in a close proximity. _Damn. Beautiful eyes._

"Have you picked your suit?" She asked as she tried to shift her position and distance herself a bit. She paid attention to her feet.

"To be honest with you, I still don't have a clue what the heck am I going to wear." He scratched his head and felt slightly foolish. She chuckled lightly.

"Here. Let's get up. I'll pick you yours." She got up from her previous position and offered her hand to him.

"Really?" His eyed widened with surprise. He grabbed her hand delicately. They both experienced sparks when they held each other. They both blushed vigorously but they hid it to prevent more awkward moments.

"Yeah." She convinced. They walked away from the couch and made their way to the racks.

"Pick." She ordered as she laid her hands to her waist.

"You pick. You know that I'm no good at this kind of things." He pleaded and threw in his signature puppy dog eyes. She didn't resist for long and started gliding through the hangers. After minutes, she finally recommended one.

"This should fit you well. This matches your eyes. There's the bowtie. Fit it." She pulled out a black and white classic tuxedo.

"Okay." He disappeared out of her sight and immediately entered the fitting room. He was very flattered about her choice referring to his eyes though.

* * *

><p>He was still fixing the outfit when Tina had huffed and impatiently knocked.<p>

"Are you gonna take a decade before you finish dressing yourself?" She shouted outside.

"Wait a minute. I'm still fiddling with this thing." He replied while dealing with the last button of his shirt.

" You dress like a girl. You take so much time and all." She snickered as she leaned onto the wall. She felt comfortable. Comfortable enough to sleep.

"I'm finished. You couldn't wait?" He popped out of the door, his tone was slightly teasing.

_So handsome. Hey. NO. Don't do that, Tina. _"Looking good there." Good was the safest word for Tina to use. She was looking at him from head to toe, well, actually just to his chest, because she noticed something incorrectly placed. She slowly walked closely to him like she was walking on the aisle.

"Thanks." He smiled goofily. He knew that she was moving towards his place.

"But your bowtie isn't fixed." She sighed while she had carefully redone his bowtie. _Why Tina? You're gonna break your promise again!_

He stared at her deeply while she was so focused on fixing. "Thanks again."

"There. It's good." Tina finished and walked slightly afar from him.

"Why didn't you reply last night?" He made himself sound casual rather than curious.

_Make something up, idiot._ She made a fake surprised face before answering."I-I slept...I left my room to drink milk then it suddenly made me sleepy, so, yeah… that explains. She stuttered. _Please tell me you bought that excuse._

"Oh. I thought I said something… offensive." He paused because he was choosing his words carefully and cautiously. He didn't really buy that. He knows her well. There was something bothering Tina.

_You are one damn good liar, Tina Cohen-Chang. "_No. But I'm sorry for sleeping while talking to you." She waved her left hand quickly.

She looked downwards, avoiding Mike's stare. He tried to catch a glimpse of her stressed face, but simply failed. He thought of topics but his mind never succeeded. He was too concerned about her to care about other unimportant things. She struggled to open her delicate and soft lips, so she was silent, faced him then mildly smiled. He returned the grin. They were in silent situation because they have nothing left to say. When she was about to open up, Sam showed up, swiftly getting Mike's attention.

_Thank God for your timing, Evans. _Tina thanked hard.

"Yo, Mike. Which tie is better?" Sam tapped Mike's tensed and shuddering shoulder. Tina instantly strolled away from the duo. Mike veered to his spot and spoke.

"I think this one." He chose the black one. "Better go with classic, right?" He twisted again, only to notice that she was long gone.

"Shoot."

_Tina. You always leave me hanging like that._

* * *

><p>She was aware. There's no escaping now. She broke her promise for the second time. She can't hide it anymore. They were getting closer, and it's inevitable.<p>

Maybe it was okay to get close to him. Maybe it was okay if she opened up a little bit. Maybe it was okay for him

Sooner or later, she has to do it. She has to tell it to him. There was nothing she could do to conceal her past.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel that my writing style has changed. What do you guys think? Stay for chapter 4. And oh, to that person who suggested the addition of the glee clubbers, I will totally work on that. Thanks for the tip. And if you have suggestions, please do leave me a message. It will improve your reading experience and this story. Notify me for spelling and grammar mistakes. I would love to fix that.<strong>

**P.S. VISIT MY BLOG! I'M ALWAYS ONLINE. MAYBE WE COULD BE TUMBLR FRIENDS? **

**no-regrets-tike(dot)tumblr(dot)com **

***replace the (dot) with an actual dot. :)**

**-Gale. **


	4. Quinn Fabray is back

**Hey guys! So this is chapter four of my story, The Wedding Planner. So I have it all up in my head. I finished my story, which means no writer's block for the remaining chapters.(Still not sure on how many chapters.) But, I still haven't typed everything else, but I promise you all that it will go up in a very short time. And I will still apologize for the long waiting of chapter three. I got so busy in school that I had no time left for writing that. And I also give many Asian kisses to all those who read, reviewed, gave story alerts, made my story their favourite and made me their fave author. Thank you like a million times! :D Hope many of you don't give up in my story. Tina and Mike will have some really cute and sweet moments and also drama in the following chapters. And oh, for the peep who asked if I could put the whole glee club in the story, that will happen very soon. You can say that I included them now. Kind of. Yay! Thank you for the suggestion :) So, Chapter Four….! (drum roll) Enjoy!**

Tina tried to keep her concentration straight, but she just couldn't. She tried drinking a lot of coffee, keeping herself entertained by surfing the internet, eating chocolate, reading history books, counting sheep and other crazy things that sucker people do, but nothing kept her mind fully busy and interested. In other words, she was bored. She wasn't in the work mood right now. Damn, she would turn down every customer that asked for her service. Mike was bugging her head.

She could sense that she was always doing that, running away and never reappearing again. She was tired of her old scheme, and so is Mike. What was she? Some kind of ghost? How the hell was she supposed to tell about her past? She doesn't even want to remember all the mistakes and regrets she made. She didn't wanna reminisce all the times when she was still striving. She hated everything. If she could have one wish in her whole life, she would've wished to undo that freaking thing. She couldn't even say the words without breaking down in tears. If it's already hard admitting it to herself, what more to Mike? Damn. She screwed up. Big time. _Ugh. Fuck this shit. Why did you get deceived by him anyway? You made that mistake once, why repeat and suffer through the agony again? Stupid Tina! _She was already cursing herself badly in her head. The surroundings and weather are also not helping. Irritable and exhausted, she gave up on thinking.

She lazily crouched on her big and glossy table. Her office was a complete example of elegance and beauty, with all the glowing chandeliers, expensive vases and all other rich things you can possibly think of and all it needed was boss, who was serious and, yes, bossy. And oh, it needed a boss who was right in the head. She wasn't. She's sure of that. She was trapped in her wide collection of clear books, full of scenic spots fit for any possible honeymoon, colored pens and other paperwork that needs her signature. _Everything sucks. _She thought. She was almost drowned in her wild thoughts (and also the clutter) until she heard a loud knock that snapped her back into frustrating reality.

"Ms. Cohen-Chang?" Her assistant's head popped out of the door. "Someone, actually, a woman wants to see you. Should I let her in?" Sharmaine kind of looked scared, because it looks like she interrupted something important and deep, but she knew her boss for a long time. They were pretty close. It was also her job anyway. She gets paid for it.

_Yes. Finally. Maybe this could keep me busy. Away from that 'Mike and the past' crap. _She shouted in her head. "Let her in. Thank you." Tina's face glowed with eagerness to seek and find out. She was begging for _anything_ to distract her.

Then, her surprise guest stepped in, and she suddenly felt a familiar feeling. A feeling that she really can't explain. Suddenly, it came to her.

It's Quinn.

* * *

><p>She slowly and continuously blinked her brown eyes in disbelief, but everything just spelled Quinn Fabray. The hair, the way she walks, dresses, even the way she talks. <em>Thank God for you, Fabray.<em>

"Quinn!" She squealed in excitement.

"Hello, Tina." Quinn gladly returned her greeting. The two wrapped each other in tight hugs and warm smiles. They parted for air after minutes and Tina offered her sit in one of her leather chairs.

"How are you?" Her blonde guest cheerfully asked her. She was dressed in a simple, flowery dress and flat shoes, and was holding a purse she saw on a magazine. Like _'high school_ Quinn'. _Oh. High school. What a way to remind of that human being. Hey, I'm supposed to be overly happy. Act normal. My close friend is here, for god's sake. _

"Nothing's changed. I'm still alive. And Asian." Both shared a soft chuckle. Sarcastic comments were Tina's cup of tea. Hooray for an old talent that never died. "Why are you here in Lima anyway? I thought you were in Connecticut." She redirected the question almost immediately. She doesn't feel talking about herself, especially with the 'new- thoughts-forming feeling' she's experiencing. _Better shake it off. Prioritize, Tina. _

"Oh, I'm here for Mercedes' wedding. I'm her maid of honour. She told me that you were planning her wedding so I came a little early for preparations and you." Quinn spoke with a very visible smile on her face. She was paying attention, really hard, well, because, she needed to hear every word. But she could feel that she wasn't here for little chit-chats.

"Mommy?" The door slammed to the wall, wide open, effectively disturbing the two ladies. At that moment, she knew that Fabrays have amazing timing.

"Beth! What did I say about opening doors without knocking?" Her guest suddenly became slightly furious. It's a bit of a shock of how her face expression could change in just a matter of seconds.

"Sorry, but I got worried when you disappeared after I peed, and that woman told me you came to see her." Beth Corcoran explained, with sea-green eyes. She was still small, but not baby-like. About 6-8 years old. And oh, she was extremely cute and cuddly. More like a blonde panda. Or a bear.

"Oh, then stay outside. I and your Aunt Tina are talking. Stay behaved though."

"Alright. Hi, Aunt Tina." The little girl disappeared within seconds. She grinned to her direction. When the doors closed, her curiosity has taken over her and she asked a question.

"Quinn, did you get custody of her?" Tina was confused.

"Oh, no. I didn't. But Shelby lets me borrow and babysit her."

"Does she know the whole thing? Not that I'm getting ahead for you or something."

"Yeah. She understood. She's so matured. She didn't try to run away or get angry. She just nodded and took it like a grown woman. No grudges or anything. She just cried for a few minutes and started talking to us. She asked questions of course. She asked all of it. Why did we get her adopted and others. When she knew, she was shocked. Of course, but later on, she pulled us in a very big hug and told us that she's okay with it. " Quinn had proud look on her face. This was definitely a reason to smile.

"Oh." Tina couldn't imagine it. That a little girl like that would understand all the woes and dilemmas of the adult world. _She's so strong, just like her mother._ And take a quick peek at her, looking pathetic and sulking about her past and this person called Mike. _Wow Tina, a girl in her early years is more mature than you. Growing-up and emotionally improving? What's that? Way to go._

Long minutes of silence came after that. They gave each other understanding looks and idle talks. Then Quinn's phone began to ring. Oh, great. She needed more halting today.

"Hello, Mercedes?" Quinn had an apologetic look on her face while answering her call. We all know that answering phones in front of people is bad. "Excuse me; I'll be back in a few." She quickly turned around and took care of her call.

**Let's get the reviews up this story! And also, I'm so not giving up on this story. This chapter sucks, so give me feedback on how I could better. I know. Tina's past is totally a secret for a while. So, no telling! Chapters will much much longer but I'm still thinking of how many chapters should this story have. AND OH, ALERT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? THIS STORY IS ALMOST ONE YEAR OLD! YAY! I'm such a bad author. I'm sorry. So yeah, R&R. **

**P.S. Have you visited my blog? Check it out. Find the link in my profile page. I'm more of an active fangirl there. **

**-Gale**


	5. Before Fitting

**I know you're tired of my usual yada yada and thingamijgs, so here's chapter 5!**

"Fitting?" Her voice couldn't get any more subtle. With both eyebrows meeting together, it was clear that Tina Cohen-Chang is so not amused.

_Oh, the painful dance of getting pricked and hurt by the ever so slow seamstress._ She didn't know why she chose this job sometimes. She wasn't particularly fond of fitting dresses, because again, she wasn't the normal "I-love-fashion-so-much" girl stereotype. She likes clothes, and sometimes, she's all up for glam, but hey, she wouldn't die for a just a freaking pair of sequined shoes. But she kinda would if….Ugh, screw it. She's just too pre-occupied to explain things to herself.

"Yeah. I'm bringing Beth together with us. Right Beth? Mercedes said they'll be picking us up in a few." Quinn gestured to Beth, who was the very opposite of Tina, looking very happy, excited and obviously clapping about her very first flower girl dress fitting. _Of course._ It's a rewarding experience for everybody. Everybody but _her_ at the moment.

"Let's go Aunt Tina. Go with me. I want to try my dress on. Pretty please?" The little innocent girl pleaded. And sure, Quinn's got an expectant look on her face, clearly waiting for a response.

And damn the girl's cute charm because she was completely defenseless about it. "Sure, sweetie. We'll do. Aunt Tina will do anything for you." She doesn't wanna ruin Beth's first fitting and she doesn't want to be crowned as "Aunt Buzzkill" anyway. Then she immediately turned around, carried Beth and headed out for the door.

* * *

><p>"Are they here?" Tina anxiously waited outside her office, tapping her foot, idly, rather angrily with Quinn and Beth tagged along with her.<p>

"They will be here in a few minutes. 5, I think. Mercedes texted me that they already near here." Quinn told her as she played some sort of game (which Tina invented) with Beth, who seems so engrossed in the newly-found game.

And true enough, they reached Tina's office after a while.

_Beep beep_. The window opened to reveal Mercedes and the whole group of glee girls (and Kurt) inside. There were excited shouts and greeting and hugs and god knows what else. It wasn't awkward, it was very overwhelming, actually, to catch up with all the girls and the boy Tina had missed her whole life, until the 'time to enter the car' came.

The van's seating capacity was 8, not including the driver's seat and the passenger seat. But then, there were 9 of them, so it means one of them has to sit in front, very few inches away with the driver. And all hail merciless fate, It's Mike. _I'm screwed_. She didn't really have any choice, because it would be plain rude and unacceptable if she wanted to squish herself in the back seat, (providing that there was no space left for her body there) and it would really be awkward avoiding him because, well, they were recently talking and hanging out.

"Hey M-Mike." She hardly got that stupid name out of her mouth. Mike didn't fail to notice her crooked smile while she was stuttering. She was trying to hide her face, but his eyes followed her. Thank goodness for her smooth, long hair, acting as a curtain, hiding her from Mike's intense stare.

"Hi Tina!" He stood up, (automatically, as if he was programmed to do that), and opened the car's door for Tina. _Just like he used to.  
><em>

**OH YOU CAN CURSE ME FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE. I DESERVE THAT. A very short update, but I wanted to keep things going. I promise, the next chapter will be kinda better. Sorry for the VERY late update, well, because I'm lazy and things are so crazy right now. **

**P.S. Sorry for the kinda OOC moment for Tina in the very first part of this chapter. I wanted her to seem pissed and making her kinda despise trying on dresses is the only pathetic way I found to express her anger. And also Marley, Kitty, and Unique are NOT a part of Mercedes' crew for the wedding. Sugar IS INCLUDED though. Hope I cleared that out. Leave a review? **


	6. Passenger Seat

**Here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer (I just realized the use of this annoying thing just a few minutes ago, and I know I'm an idiot for not realizing sooner) I do not own Glee, its characters, and everything. Because if I did, it would be entitled the "Tina and Mike show" (and how they make the world a better place to live in because of their mere existence).  
><strong>

_Oh god. _That's the two words that instantly came up in her mind she started entering the car. She was never going to survive the whole trip alive.

"Hey Tina?" said Mike, waving his hand in front of Tina, an attempt to snap her out of her little frantic and confused state. He does his signature half-crooked, half-smug smile and it almost softens her up. Almost.

"Oh h-hey." Tina uttered hastily, quickly turning away to Mike, who was on the opposite side of the car, but just a few inches away from her.

"You ready to go?" He asked, completely aware of the fact that she became fidgety and shaky in just a moment.

"Yeah. Yeah. Totally." Tina replied, shaking her head while she dealt with the damn seat belt. "I-I also think the others are t-too." She inwardly cursed herself for stuttering in front of him. _  
><em>

"Uhh, okay." Of course, Mike didn't buy it, but he let it slide. He knew her better. He wouldn't make her uncomfortable if they were to spend time together this day. He was going to save it for his little plan when he gets her alone later.

Once he started the car, everybody started to settle down and keep quiet. Well, maybe not _that _quiet, they just minimized their excited shrieks and chats.

_Is it really possible to have peace and quiet time when you're with a woman who's getting married and is accompanied by her friends? _He stopped himself from saying that out loud.

* * *

><p>It was exactly 5 minutes after he drove out of her office garage and it was also exactly 5 minutes after Tina's stopped beating correctly. It had been beating furiously and in any minute, it could jump out of her chest and out of his car. It wasn't because she didn't want to be with him, it was because she didn't trust herself and her body when she's around him. She was afraid she's going to do something stupid when he comes near her. Mess it up, like she did in the old days.<p>

_Relax Tina. You can do this. You're old now. Not a teenager on her first date with her boyfriend. Oh great, now I'm thinking about our first date. Way to go, Tee. Find a way to distract yourself. Quick! Before he notices! Umm, look away from him and stare outside. That's good. _She starts to awkwardly shift her position and decided that she needed to cast her eyes on the beautiful surroundings outside so she wouldn't notice his glowing face.

Mike saw her little grunts and frowns, so he was alarmed that she was getting annoyed by his presence. Little did he know that she was actually preventing herself to imagine silly, romantic things about them. He tried smiling her off, but it didn't even make a dent in her pretend angry mood.

"Hey." He was concerned about her. He considered stopping the car, but then, he realized that they weren't alone and it would startle the others in the back.

"Hi." She didn't bother to even look at him anymore. She continued looking outside the window. She just said like she didn't even care for a goddamn minute.

He was greatly frustrated. "Hey and Hi" seemed to be the only conversation that was happening between them for the past 10 minutes. She was playing this game and there's no end in sight. She was being difficult and everybody knows it. If they were staying like this the whole day, he was going to lose his shit. She already avoided him enough._ Why couldn't we get a proper talk?_

He was hopeless, he wanted to confront her, tell her what's inside him, but instead, he just sighed in defeat, knowing he'll never get that if she wasn't ready yet. That side of him, that side he could not explain whatever he did, always got the best of him.

To break her silent musings, Mike turned the radio on, hoping to ease the unseen tension building between him and Tina.

And just his luck, the song he was least expecting to hear started to play on the speakers of the van.

_**I look at her and have to smile**_  
><em><strong>As we go driving for a<strong> **while**_

Her eyes widened in disbelief and surprise, and she was blushing in 100 shades of red, and heck, she could pee her pants right now. It took all her will power not to turn off the damn radio when it started to play the damn song. The world seemed to stop spinning but the song didn't. It just won't.

_**Her hair blowing in the open window of my car**_  
><em><strong>And as we go the see the lights<strong>_  
><em><strong>Watch them glimmer in her eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the darkness of the evening<strong> _

The people in back recognized the song and quickly fell into a comfortable silence once they heard the familiar tune.

_**And I've got all that I need**_  
><em><strong>Right here in the passenger seat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>Knowing that she's inches from me<strong> _

Mike immediately blushed too, after that part in the song, for the heavens know this song accurately describes how the way he feels in the moment.

_**We stop to get something to drink**_  
><em><strong>My mind pounds and I can't think<strong>_  
><em><strong>Scared to death to say I love her<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then a moon peeks from the clouds<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hear my heart that beats so loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>Try to tell her simply<strong>_

_**That I've got all that I need**_  
><em><strong>Right here in the passenger seat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I can't keep my eyes on the road<strong>_  
><em><strong>Knowing that she's inches from me<strong>_

And just like a cliché glee club moment, the people in the back started singing along with the song. Serenading them with lovely, soothing voices.

_**Oh and I know this love grow**_  
><em><strong>But I'm bit slow,<strong>** Ohh**_

Then they made eye contact. Never ending, deep stares. Twenty seconds of pure bliss. Mike was pretty sure he broke a driving rule, Tina didn't even care whatever stupid promise she made because it was worth it. The glimmer in their eyes was enough of all the risks, of everything. Him, her and whatever connection they had was worth it.

_**And I've got all that I need**_  
><em><strong>Right here in the passenger seat<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Did you like it? It was pretty rushed, but that line was the mark of the end of this chapter. The title of the song was "Passenger Seat" by Stephen Speaks. I just thought this song was perfect for this little Tike moment. Mike wasn't sitting in the passenger seat though. (He was driving, btw) If you have any requests or comments, please PM me or suggest it in the reviews. It is greatly appreciated. I'll do anything to make this story better. <strong>

**Okay, get ready for a long-ass author's note right here. **

**I'm going to be honest, it was a long time ago, that I lost interest in writing this story. I considered giving it for adoption or just leaving it incomplete. ****But you know what, I realized something. **

**I can't give it up. Because it's a part of me. Glee is a part of me. Tina and Mike is a part of me. ****And I'm going to give it up just because I found something else to be interested in? No. I will never give up on them, I will never give up on Glee and I will never ever ever give up in Tina and Mike. **

**I'll always find joy in them, no matter what. I'll rediscover them a million times, and I'll never get tired. **

**So, if ever it crosses your mind that I won't continue this story, think again. **


	7. Author's Note

**LISTEN UP.**

**This is not an actual chapter, as you can see (I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DUMB OKAY), but I need help in writing this story. For some reason, I've fallen out of love with Glee, and I promise you, I'll be done with it if they keep messing characters up. That translates to I'VE LOST INSPIRATION AND I NEED HELP BECAUSE I PROMISED TO FINISH THIS AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DON'T WELL BECAUSE I FREAKING PROMISED!**

**I love our little Tike to death, and also Jenna and Harry, but honesty is really important here, or I won't finish this story.**

**So please, if you're interested in becoming co-writers with me, please do PM me or go to my blog or something. Just contact me and we'll talk things out and how we're going to work on this story.**

**And I also start school next month, so yeah. **

**Here's a few words for people interested, w****e'll follow the original storyline (my storyline, I'll tell you that) but throwing out your own loops and inserting drama along the way is very welcome. **

**Until the next chapter, Gale.**


End file.
